


I've Been Thinking

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Group Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're the galaxy's foremost researcher into interplanetary invasive species, which means that you're called upon to assist with the occasional mission for the GAR as troops are sent to planets with all sorts of unexpected lifeforms.Youalsohappen to be dating Commander Cody of the 212th Legion and provide him and his men with more than just knowledge whenever you're assigned a mission together.tags/pairings will update as more chapters are added! please pay attention to the tags in the notes at the beginning of each chapter as they may change. everything is entirely consensual and discussed ahead of time.
Relationships: Boil (Star Wars)/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, Waxer (Star Wars)/Reader, Wooley (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags and pairing(s) for this chapter: Cody/reader, anal fingering, butt plugs, dirty talk, talk of future group sex with the 212th

“The briefing for the mission will be after the council meeting,” Cody tells you as you disembark your transport. “Would you like me to prepare you now?”

“Yes, commander. That would be perfect.”

“Right this way, then.”

The two of you are the picture of composure as Cody leads you out of the hangar bay and deeper into the compound. You take a roundabout route to the 212th’s barracks; even if the location isn’t _entirely_ improper, your next actions will be and you would rather like to be alone with Cody for them. 

“I missed you,” he says as you close the door behind you. 

“Missed you too,” you say, leaning in to kiss him. 

He wraps his arms around you and hums contentedly as you lean your head against his chest. Your jobs as the marshal commander of the GAR and the galaxy’s foremost researcher into interplanetary invasive species don’t bring the two of you together nearly often enough. 

“How was Ryloth?”

“The mission was a success, but the general lost his lightsaber again.”

“Again? It’s been, what, five times that you’ve ended with it?”

“Six,” Cody chuckles. “Next time I might just hold on to it.”

You laugh and kiss him again. “And how are the boys?”

“They miss you.”

“They can’t miss me nearly as much as I miss them.”

“You weren’t there when they heard you’d be rejoining us for this new mission. You’ve been the sole topic of conversation for days, not that I minded.”

“Well, I hope it will be worth the wait. I’ve got a new toy, picked up from Alderaan, that I think you might like.”

“When were you on Alderaan? I thought they had you stationed all the way on Jakku.”

“Turns out there aren’t that many plant samples to take from a desert planet,” you roll your eyes. “Bail Organa invited me to visit the new greenhouse he and Breha recently built. It’s absolutely beautiful and the use of space is quite brilliant…” you trail off. “Do you want to see my new toy or not?”

“Go ahead. It must be something nice, to get you this excited.”

“You get me excited,” you say as you scramble through your bag.

“You’re such a flirt,” Cody says fondly, but his eyes widen when he sees what you’ve pulled out. It’s a plastoid butt plug in an almost identical shade to the orange of the 212th.

“Sorry about the color, I couldn’t find an exact match. Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect,” Cody takes the plug from you and turns it over in his hands, examining it from all angles. “And what were your plans for this?”

“Who said I had a plan?”

“You always have a plan!”

“You’re not wrong. I was thinking that since we don’t have all that much time together, you could open me up now and I could wear this all throughout the council meeting. If I can’t spend all day with you and the others, I at least want to feel like it.”

“The whole council meeting?” Cody asks. His throat sounds dry. 

“The whole time,” you say, running your hands up and down the armor on his chest. “I want to think of you every time I shift my legs. I want to feel this inside of me, knowing that soon it’ll be you filling me up. And, Cody, most of all? I want you to watch me squirm while knowing that this toy could never pleasure me the way that you do.”

Cody kisses you hungrily, like he’ll never get enough. 

“How did I ever get so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same question every day,” you reply. “Will Helix notice you taking his bacta?”

“He knows it’s for a good cause,” Cody winks as he grabs the jar and unscrews the lid. 

“Nice and slow,” you say, undoing your belt and pulling your trousers down to give Cody access to your ass. You walk over to the bunks and bend over one, arching your back and resting your arms and torso against the bed. 

“Nothing but the best for you,” Cody says. He presses several light kisses to your backside and you giggle a bit at the ticklishness of his touches. 

They serve their purpose, though, as you relax and spread your legs apart even further. Cody drags one bacta-covered finger between your butt cheeks and you moan as he starts to slowly circle your anus. 

“Feeling good already?”

“I’ve been thinking about nothing else but this since they contacted me about this mission. About feeling your touch again, about your hands all over me—“ you cut off as he pushes the finger inside of you. 

“Too much?” he asks, concerned. 

“No,” you breathe. “It’s good. It’s just been a while since anyone’s touched me like this.”

“Tell me to stop at any time,” he says. “We have the whole mission together to do whatever you want. I want you to feel good.”

“I do,” you moan as he continues to circle your rim and move his finger inside of you. 

“Tell me more. Tell me what else you’ve been thinking about.”

It’s a distraction technique he’s using to get you to focus on the pleasure to come instead of the slight discomfort you’re feeling now, and it completely works. 

“I’ve been thinking about your dick,” you say plainly. You know the straight talk will get a rise out of Cody and it does, judging by the way he speeds up the movement of his fingers. “I’ve been thinking about it wrecking me until I can’t walk. I’ve been thinking about sitting on it and keeping you warm even as I give my part of the briefing. I’ve been thinking about you filling me up from behind while the others fuck me senseless until you’re the only thing I can think about.”

“Fuck,” Cody mutters. He slips in another finger and you moan around the stretch. “You want that?”

“Yeah,” you say. “Yeah, I want that.”

“I’ll—“ Cody breaks off as he works your rim even wider. “I’ll ask the others if they do too.”

“Ask them. Fuck!” Cody’s fingers are hitting deeper and deeper, stretching you as far as you can go. “Put it in. I’m ready.”

“Yeah?” Cody asks as he removes his fingers. You feel so empty without them, but the tip of the plug is pressing against your hole. You nod your head as much as you can in assent and he starts to push it in. 

The bacta is cool against your skin and it soothes you as the plug goes deeper. You grab onto the sheets, wrinkling them slightly as the widest part of the plug passes through your rim before nestling snugly inside you. 

Cody holds your hips supportively as you slowly raise yourself up from your bent-over position. You lean back against his chest, feeling the plug jostle slightly as your pelvis comes to rest against his. He leans his head over to kiss your cheek while you pull up your pants and redo your belt buckle. 

“Ready for the council meeting?”

“Don’t remind me,” you groan. He laughs and keeps an arm wrapped firmly around your waist until the two of you exit the barracks and head off to the meeting, once again the image of propriety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! any and all feedback is much appreciated :) more chapters are to come with this fic as the reader fulfills all of the promises they make to Cody this chapter...


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's never enough for me to just write smut so enjoy a bit of plot at the beginning before getting to the NSFW part, or scroll past all the talking if you aren't here for that (absolutely no shame there!)
> 
> tags/pairings: Cody/reader, use of concealed sex toys in public, consensual voyeurism/exhibitionism within the 212th, strip tease

“It’s good to see you again,” Mace Windu says as you and Cody enter the Jedi Council meeting room. “How was your trip to Coruscant?”

“It went very smoothly, Master Windu,” you respond. As your primary point of contact with the Jedi, you and Mace have gotten to know each other quite well over the years and you always enjoy his company and insights. 

“A bit distracted you seem, hmm?”

“No, Master Yoda,” you smile brightly, trying to cover up the throbbing between your legs. Cody may have his helmet to mask any facial expressions, but you’ll have to act your way through this meeting. “I’m just excited to hear more about this mission.”

“Excited, you are?”

“Oh, let up,” Obi-Wan Kenobi says. “It must have been a long journey from the Outer Rim. Shall we begin discussing the mission?”

“Very well,” Yoda says. “A small moon called Espiras under attack from the Separatists, it is. Some sort of biological weapon, we suspect.”

You need to pay attention. You know you do. And yet! With your every movement the plug pushes against your walls and reminds you of its presence. This whole operation was your idea, but you’re beginning to think that you may have overestimated your self control. It would be a struggle just to stand still throughout the meeting, yet alone pay attention. Especially with Cody standing right behind you… You’re no Jedi, but you’re still pretty confident you can tell what he’s feeling right now. 

“This is a stealth mission,” Mace Windu explains. “Our initial reconnaissance team was only able to gather videos from the air before more Separatist forces arrived and they had to leave.”

He gestures his hand and a hologram video pops up in the center of the council room.

“The droids have planted this crop all along the equator of the moon. We haven’t been able to identify it and its purpose is uncertain. That’s where you come in,” he nods to you. “Espiras has no intelligent life forms or tactical benefits that we can make out. There’s no reason why the Separatists would send as many droids as they have, which is why we need you to figure out what this crop is, where it came from, and why the Separatists are so interested in it.”

“It doesn’t match anything in the databases?” you ask. 

“We don’t have any samples so we can’t say for sure, but the images aren’t familiar.”

“Hmm.” 

You step up to the hologram, trying desperately to ignore the movement of the plug for the time being. Right now, you need to gather as much initial data about the unknown plant as you can. The wetness spreading between your thighs can wait. 

“It looks like some sort of grain,” you say. “Although the height is unusual, particularly for a stalk that thin. Is it possible that it’s just a good food source and the Separatists are taking advantage of a relatively empty and fertile moon?”

“It’s possible,” Mace says. “But unlikely. The droids have no use for food and we have no evidence that any of the Separatist worlds are suffering a famine that would require this level of farming.”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you much, then,” you say. “At least not without samples.”

“Then it will be my duty to get you those samples,” Obi-Wan says. “Ghost Company and I will escort you to the surface to gather whatever data you require to determine what this plant is. You should be quite safe with us. A cloaking device will keep us free from notice and we should be in and out.”

“Fight the droids, your goal is not,” Yoda emphasizes. “Reconnaissance only, this mission is.”

“And if the plant poses a significant threat?” you ask. You can’t see Cody’s face, but you just know he’s rolling his eyes at you. “What then?”

“Do what you must,” Mace Windu says. “Obi-Wan and the soldiers will follow your judgement. I highly recommend you stay on target and avoid confrontation, but if you determine that the plant is too dangerous to be left growing unchecked, then the fleet will send backup to take out the droids and destroy the crop.”

“Any other questions you have? Or eager to leave, are you? Hmm?”

You are, but not for the reason Yoda suspects. At least, you really hope he doesn’t know your reasoning. 

“You know I love the thrill of discovery, Master Yoda. I will do my best to learn all there is to know about this new crop.”

“Then there is nothing more to be done here,” Mace declares. “This session of the council is adjourned.”

You can’t leave the room fast enough. 

“How are you holding up?” Cody asks quietly. The two of you are alone in the hallway as he takes you back to the barracks to… debrief the rest of the men coming along on this mission. 

“I’m surprised you can’t see a wet spot through my pants,” you groan. Your pussy is soaked at this point from all of the anticipation.

“We could skip the formalities,” Cody suggests. “How much do the men really need to know going into this mission?”

“I fully expect all of you to aid in collecting sample and running tests! Believe me, no one wants a short debriefing more than me, but I do have a job to do. I need to be able to trust all of you not to mess up my experiments so that we can get off that moon as quickly as possible.”

“What, you don’t want to spend time with us?” Boil stands in the entrance to the barracks. You run up to him and he lifts you off of your feet into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you again,” you say. 

“Cody sent a comm saying that you were so excited to be back that you got us a gift,” Wooley calls out from inside the barracks. “If I had known that there were gifts I would’ve joined Ghost a long time ago!”

You laugh and extricate yourself from Boil’s arms to go kiss Wooley on the cheek. 

“If you had joined Ghost earlier, I might’ve gone into the military just to spend more time with you,” you flirt. Wooley blushes and you head back over to Cody, who’s taking off his armor and placing it neatly on the rack. You can’t help but notice that his is the only one put away with such careful precision. It’s endearing to see the care that he takes with everything important to him. 

“Unfortunately, I do have to talk you guys through my game plan going into this mission, so there will be a bit more talk and a bit less…”

“Sex?” Waxer offers. 

“Exactly,” you say. “But if Cody’s alright with it, I think there’s time for me to show off your gift.” 

“Do you want me to help you put on a show?” Cody asks. He raises his eyebrows and grins. 

“Yes,” you say as you drop your voice low and wrap your arms around his neck. “ _Commander._ ”

Waxer lets out a whistle. You turn your head to the side to wink at him. 

“Don’t look at him,” Cody says. “Look at me.”

“Yes, sir.”

It really is a show that you and Cody are putting on. He never pulls rank in the bedroom to give orders or make you obey them. Still, you never forget that he’s the Marshal Commander. It’s a rank that he earned, and the use of his title is a reminder of his power that never fails to get you worked up. 

The formalities are affecting the men, too. 

“No touching,” Cody commands. You start to pull away but he stops you, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Not you,” he says before addressing the room. “No touching yourselves, no touching each other, and especially no touching our gift here. Do I make myself clear?”

A chorus of “yes, sir”s echoes throughout the room. 

“Good.”

Cody begins kissing down your jawline and onto the soft skin of your throat and neck. You throw your head back and let out an only slightly exaggerated sigh of pleasure. 

One of his hands slides down to grip your ass before accidentally making contact with the end of the plug nestled within you. You wince a little at the stimulation. It’s not painful, per se, just tender and more responsive to even the slightest of touches. 

He pushes the plug again, harder this time, and you realize that he’s doing it on purpose. You let out a whine and rock your hips back and forth, trying to find more pressure but Cody keeps pulling his hand away before you get what you so desperately need. 

“Please,” you moan. 

“Please what?” he teases. 

“Please, Commander!”

Cody pulls back from you entirely. The distance between you isn’t that great, maybe two meters, but you still feel the separation. 

He tilts his head slightly, questioning. _Are you alright?_

You nod back. _Yes._

“Good,” he says. “Strip.”

Well then. It’s time to finally show off your little gift for the men. You grin and raise your hands to the top button of your shirt. Even though the plug is for everyone, this part is entirely for Cody. 

You maintain eye contact with him as you slowly undo all of the buttons, untucking the shirt and letting it fall open slightly. Cody is clearly struggling to keep his eyes on yours so you decide to have a little mercy. You pull the shirt off completely, let it fall to the ground, and tilt your chin downwards to give Cody permission to rake his eyes over your fully exposed upper half. 

“Beautiful,” he says quietly. You blush and smile at him. He could shower you in compliments every day of your life and you would still be just as affected by his words. 

“Sappy,” Boil calls out. Cody doesn’t even try to hold in his laughter as you roll your eyes fondly and flip him off. The two of you are used to the never-ending stream of teasing about your relationship but you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Well, Commander?” you bring the attention back to your strip tease. “Do you think they’re ready for a good look?”

“Hmm,” Cody considers it. 

“I’m ready, Commander!” Helix shouts. The other men chime in with their agreement. 

“Alright,” he concedes. “Give them what they want.”

You grin and kick your boots off. If Cody weren’t so preoccupied, you know that he would be admonishing you to put them neatly by the wall. Luckily for you, he has more important things to be paying attention to. 

Your belt slips easily from its loops and joins your boots strewn across the room before you unzip your fly and hook your fingers in the waistband of your pants. You sway your hips tantalizingly as you run your fingers along the waistband, teasing at pulling it down. All of the movement has the plug moving with, pushing at your walls and stretching your rim. You don’t even try to hold in your moans or be quiet about your pleasure. 

Cody gives you a look and you finally stop your teasing to bend in half at the waist and pull your pants down all the way. 

There’s a murmur of appreciation as the men get a look at the orange plug sticking out of your ass. _Exactly_ the reaction you had been hoping for. 

You step out of the pants pooled around your ankles to walk around the barracks completely bare. Cody had told them earlier not to touch, but that doesn’t mean you can’t lean in _real_ close as you weave your way between the men of Ghost Company. You smile and keep your hands barely a centimeter away as you go from man to man, loving the way that their eyes linger on your retreating form.

By the time you’ve made your way around the room back to Cody, you’re ready to get to business.

“Pull up a chair, everyone,” you say. “We’ve got a briefing to go over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for continuing to read! I always appreciate feedback/constructive criticism :)


End file.
